


The Porcelain Throne

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [34]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #36 - Bathroom Tiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Porcelain Throne

Had Han Geng known that it was going to be so hard to be leader, he might not have agreed in the first place. Might not have. But the venture was still important to him, terribly so, and perhaps he would have newfound respect for Eeteuk who had to lead 6 more men than Han Geng.

_He could do this. They could do this. They would be loved. They WOULD be loved._

The words were like a mantra in his mind as he knelt on the bathroom floor, head poised over the toilet just in case.

_He could do this. They could do this. They would be loved. They WOULD be loved._

Shiwon found him liked that, nerves clearly displayed, nerves that would never show in the quietly confident man once they got on stage, nerves that had never shown before, but just might show again, and his heart ached a little for his elder. “We can do this. YOU can do this. They’ll love you, love US.”

Han Geng looked up, surprised and touched. Shiwon was right.

_He could do this. They could do this. They would be loved. THEY WOULD BE LOVED._


End file.
